


Reputation

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Lynne lends an ear to Memry's woes and the conversation ends up taking an unexpected turn.





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Build".

“Honestly,” Memry grumbled, resting her chin in her hand as she stirred the straw around in her drink, watching the bubbles swirl in a vortex. “That Detective Rindge... I make one tiny little mistake and he lectures me for what feels like hours. Just because he’s head of the Special Investigation Unit, he goes acting all high and mighty.” 

“Well, I mean, he is your boss.” Lynne sipped at her iced tea, smiling sympathetically. “It is his job to do so.” 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Memry’s lips pursed. “I just thought it might be a good idea to find out what was under the blanket in that guy’s wheelchair. He was looking pretty shady, I thought he was bound to be hiding something there. I didn’t mean to almost set the restaurant on fire.” 

Lynne stared at Memry, struggling to imagine what chain of events must have led to such a close catastrophe taking place. “Well, er, at least you tried, right? Did you get to see what was under the blanket?” 

“In the brief few seconds before pandemonium broke out, yeah, and it didn’t look like there was anything there after all.” Memry let out a loud huff. “All that work for nothing. At least I didn’t totally blow my cover.” She reached up to push back a stray bang that had fallen into her forehead. “How about you? You ever have any mishaps?” 

“Oh, all the time!” Lynne let out a chuckle. “Inspector Cabanela and Detective Jowd even tell me that I’ve managed to build up quite the reputation.” 

Memry raised an eyebrow. “Should you really be looking so proud of yourself while saying that?” 

“Eh, why let it get me down? Anyway, I haven’t gotten anyone killed yet!” Except myself, Lynne thought to herself, but of course she was hardly about to share that with Memry. Thanks to a certain ghost cat, she had been able to avoid the clutches of death. Said cat had been chagrined to learn Lynne had met and befriended Memry, and Lynne wasn’t sure why. 

Actually, listening to Memry tell her tale of her latest mishap, Lynne had a feeling she was beginning to understand. Perhaps he was already aware of Memry’s tendency to get into trouble, and feared that the two coming together would bring about some terrible catastrophe, the likes of which had never been seen before? 

Nonsense. There was no way anything terrible could result just from the two of them meeting. Anyway, Lynne kind of liked that there was someone else not unlike her. It was nice not to be the only one, even if she tried not to let it get her down. 

“I’m just going to ignore the fact you added yet to the end of that sentence.” Memry put the straw to her lips and drank. “Anyway, if you ask me, I think we need to band together. Stand up against those who can’t understand that we just have our own way of doing things.” 

“So, a revolution, then?” Lynne laughed. “That sounds fun. Count me in. Although, I mean, I don’t want to go too far. I owe a lot to Detective Jowd, and Inspector Cabanela has always looked out for me too, and I would hate to do anything that would upset the both of them.” 

Memry smiled wryly. “Well, I was mostly kidding anyway, it’s not like I want to get fired. I worked so hard to get into the Special Investigation Unit, I’m not throwing that away. But I just want to show them, you know? We are every bit as capable as the rest of them.” 

“Heck yeah. Wow, we totally have so much in common, don’t we?” Lynne beamed from ear to ear. “You know, I’m pretty glad we met. I think we can be really good friends.” 

“Hmm, I suppose we could.” Memry regarded her with a soft smile. “It’s nice to have someone who I can talk to. I don’t really have much of a social life, to be honest. Most nights when I’m not working, I’m just enjoying a bottle of wine in my apartment. It’s kind of sad.” 

“Same, but at least I have a dog. He’s wonderful. You should come over to my place and meet him sometime.” 

“Lucky. I can’t even keep pets in my place and I don’t think I have the time for one anyway.” Memry put her chin back in her hand. “When I have time off, all I want to do is curl up with a drink and pore over pictures of men in magazines and stuff.” Her face twisted in a grimace “Actually, I think I’ve kind of gone off men for now.” 

“Have you?” Lynne said in a casual tone. 

“Totally. All they do is criticise you and find fault in everything you do.” 

“Well, that’s kind of generalising them a bit, but okay. Who says you have to go for men anyway?” 

“Hmm. True. I’ve never given it much thought before.” Memry looked up at Lynne. “I’ve never had a girlfriend though. Just the one boyfriend, but that didn’t last, and I’ve been having trouble finding someone ever since. In fact, the last man I had a crush on... well...” 

“Well?” 

Memry swallowed. “Well, there aren’t any customers around and the place is closing, and it’s just the two of us there at the bar. That’s when I decide to finally tell him. And it turns out he’s gay.” She buried her head in her hands. “Why am I so unlucky in love?” 

“Ouch.” Lynne smiled sympathetically. “That’s rough. It’s hard to believe you have so much trouble finding love. I mean, you are pretty cute.” 

“Eh?” Memry raised her head. A pink tinge bloomed across her freckled face. “I’m cute?” 

“Er, well, I guess?” Lynne was surprised to find her own face was growing hot as well. “I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t be able to find anyone.” 

Memry blinked at her. “Why, it almost sounds like you’re hitting on me.” 

“Does it?” Lynne laughed awkwardly. “Ahahaha... wow, that’s awkward. To be honest, I’m not really used to talking with girls my own age. I was a total loner in school. Sorry if I sounded weird or something.” 

“No, not at all.” Memry placed her chin in her hands. “Your face is starting to match your hair, you know.” 

“Oh, jeez.” Lynne put her hands over her face. “How embarrassing.” 

“You know, I’ve never given dating girls any thought until now. It kinda doesn’t sound too bad. Might be nice to experiment, you know?” 

“Yeah? That’s cool.” Lynne’s voice sounded strange to her ears. 

“What about you?” 

“M-me?!” Lynne exclaimed, her voice growing so loud that several people turned their heads. “Oops. Ahahaha, sorry.” 

“Yeah, what do you think about dating girls?” Memry had a look of consternation on her face. 

“Oh, was that what you meant?” Lynne let out a short laugh before gulping her drink. “Um. Well. I’m not against it. I mean, I’ve never really thought about love, I’ve been so busy focusing on my dream. And thinking about it now, well, hm. I wonder.” 

“Well, don’t you think it’s time you started giving it some thought?” Memry tilted her head. 

Lynne sat back in her chair, exhaling. She focused her gaze on Memry, taking in a long breath and slowly releasing it. Her heart thumped and a fluttering sensation stirred in her stomach. Could this be what they referred to as falling in love? 

Sissel was going to be absolutely horrified. 

“Okay, you know what?” Lynne smiled. “You, me, my apartment. We’ll have wine and hang out with the dog and do girly things. How about it?” 

Memry smiled back. “That sounds great.” 


End file.
